change for the better or wrose
by Royal2
Summary: When a architect evil has returned what will happen to tai and the others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

**I don't own digimon.**

In a castle some were a angle like digimon named Ophanimon worried about the digedestened of courage. She feels he is in danger so she calls a meeting with the other Celestial Digimon. When the other two came they asked why she called them. Ophanimon says " I feel the digedestened of courage is in danger." I was silent for few minutes then Seraphimon said "I'm not questing your saying but how do you know this for sure." Cherubimon then said "I normally never do this but I agree with Seraphimon were is your proof that he is in danger." Ophanimon just said "I sense he returned." With that said Cherubimon and Seraphimon felt goose bumps. They look at each other and Seraphimon said "Ok we believe you about his return. But what is your proof he is going to try to get the digedestened of courage?" Ophanimon said " The digedestened of courage has power and he wants it." Cherubimon and Seraphimon looked at each other and said "What can we do?" Ophanimon said " We can use the gem of fire it will help him hide and change his form." With that said they were making preparations for the plan. In a forest a dark figure was there and said "So Celestial Digimon I have returned are you ready."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own digimon.**

Tai and the others were in the digiworld walking around in it. Tai in the mountains with agumon happy that because of Gennai he got the first DigiDestined digimon able to go to ultimate and Agumon and Gabumon go to there mega forms. Then Tai herd laughing a looked a strange digimon and ask Agumon "Who is that?" Agumon looked and gasped and said 'It is a Beelzemon he is a mega." Beelzemon walked up and said "You are the one that my master wants so be it." Agumon then said "Tai I need to go to mega." Tai nodded and said "Digivolve." Agumon warp digivolve to wargreymon. Wargreymon stood perfectly in front of Tai and Beelzemon and said " I'm going to give you one chance to leave." Beelzemon looked at him and said "I'm going to leave with that boy." Wargreymon just sent a Terra force at Beelzemon but he countered with Darkness claw and said "Try better next time." Wargreymon just used mega claw and Beelzeamon just jumped out of the way and sent a Double Impact and Wargreymon was sent to one knee and before Beelzeamon could attack once more MetalGarurumon came and sent a metal wolf claw at Beelzeamon and he just jump out its way and then Tai and Matt looked at each other and nodded and then they said "Digivolve" and Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon DNAdigivolve to Omnimon and it sent a Supreme Cannon at Beelzeamon and this hit him and then when he got back up he then sent a Double Impact and Omnimon countered with Transcendent Sword and before anyone did anything some one said "Strike of the seven stars." and Beelzamon was hit right back and before anyone could do anything Beelzamon just ran away and they saw a strange angle digimon and Omnimon pointing the Transcendent Sword and the Supreme Cannon at and said in a duel voice "Who are you." It said "I'm Seraphimon a Celestial Digimon"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own digimon**

Tai and matt were looking at the strange digimon named Seraphimon and Tai said "Thanks for helping us." Then they herd another voice that said "Well we had to protect you." They looked and saw another angle type digimon. Then Seraphimon said "Ophanimon why are you here." Ophanimon said "Well the mom and the sister were there so I told them. They said it was a good idea to have him going into hiding." Tai was getting nerves he thinks they are talking about him. The seraphimon and Ophanimon then said "Matt we need to talk to you alone." With that they walked little away and Ophanimon said "Your friend there is in danger we need to get him in hiding." Matt then said "That will be like telling a fish from stop swimming." Seraphimon then said "He is in really bad danger from and ancient evil." With that said matt then looked worried to his friend. Then he ask "How will we protect him?" Ophanimon then said " With this gem his power will be hidden and his form will change." Matt then said "How will you get it on him?" Ophanimon said "You haft to hold him down." Matt said " I can't do it alone maybe Joe can help us." Ophanimon and Seraphimon looked at each and nodded. Matt got Joe here and told him what they told him and the plane and Joe agreed. They walked to Tai and Tai asked "Why is Joe here?" Then Matt said "This now!" Joe and Matt held on to Tai and Agumon tried to get them off but Gabumon stopped him and Ophanimon put the gem on tai and light appeared and...

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own digimon**

After the light died down Joe and Matt saw a girl that looks like Tai's age and same shirt and pants but long hair. Matt then asked " Tai is that you?" The girl looked and Nodded. Joe then was speechless then the looked to the left when the herd Gabumon gasped they saw an females version of Agumon. They looked at the two angle types digimon and Matt asked "What did you do to Tai and Agumon?" Ophanimon was the first on to answer. She said " The gem of fire changes the form and in this way the gender." Joe then said "How did Agumon change then?" Seraphimon then said " He was connected to the digivise so the change of gender effected him now he is a femAgumon." Before anyone said anything a light appeared in tai's hand saw her digivise turned into a D3 that had gold and orange colors. Then tai asked for the first thing is "Why did you do this to me?" Seraphimon answered "Because of an ancient evil that wants your power. So we had to protect you" They left and after they left Tai put her head in Joes body and cried and while she did that she ponded on his solder and asked " What is going to happen now?" Everyone was silent so they decided to head home and inform everyone else even if Kari knows what happened.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own digimon**

When Joe, matt and Tai and Agumon who are now girls versions of them selves came back to Tai's and Kari's house everyone gasped but for kari. Sora asked "Tai is that you?" Tai nodded at the question and barred her head in Joe's chest and stared to cry. Matt decide to everyone what happened in the mountain but first they got a video chat with Mimi first. After the dissention Izzy said "Who is the ancient evil?" Someone said "Her name is Diumon." They looked and saw Gennai. Izzy checked his digimon analyzer and saw no data on her. Then he said "There no data on her." Then Gennai said "That is because we erased at trace of her." Then he typed some numbers in Izzy's computer and saw a 40 like age woman with blue hair and a long sword. Gennai said "She is a mega type trying meagx digivolve." TK asked "What is MegaX digivolve?" Gennai said "There are Three types of X evolution championx digievoltion ultimatex digievlotion and MegaX evolution which few digimon can reach Xdigievoltion and Diumon is on of those digimon." Matt was the first on to ask "Why does she want Tai?" Gennai said "Tai has the power to get Diumon to DiumonX." Then Sora said "So we haft to hide tai but were." Then they heard Mimi said "Tai can come to America to stay with me." But the Cody said " But Tai can't use her old Passport because Tai is now and female." Gennai said "Me and the others already making paper for her trip to America." Everyone left and tai went to asleep thinking about tomorrow. In the middle of the night she had a dream. She saw wargreymon but he looked different then he sent an attack called Grey Fire Zero and she saw Diumon and reached for her and she work up screaming back stopped but her mom cam running in with kari. They asked what's wrong. Tai said " I saw Wargreymon but he didn't look like him self and I saw Diumon and she reached for me." Kari just hugged Tai and just stayed like that for a while in till Tai fell asleep again.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own digimon**

Tai looked outside of the plane she was on. She was in first class thanks to Mimi. She whispered to femKoromon "What do you think Mimi has planed for us?" She asked nervously. Then femKoromon just whispered "I don't know?" Tai nodded and put her self to take a nap. She was dreaming and yet again she saw wargreymon but yet again he didn't look the same but this time they were over water and he sent an attack called Neptuno Force. Water was at the other digimon. Yet again the other digimon was reaching for her and yet again Tai woke up with a start. She looked outside and saw New York. She was getting ready to leave. When she got out she saw Mimi and they hugged and then they were off to Mimi's house. When they got in Tai said hello to Mimi's parents who know what happened they seated up the guess room. When tai was sleeping Tai's D3 glowed white and femKoromon digivolved to femaAgumon.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't own digimon and sorry for the bad titles."**

In the middle of the night when tai had another dream it was black and she herd a voice "I will go to DiumonX and you will help me." Then when she tried to grab Tai. But before she touched her some on said "GET AWAY FROM TAI!" Then a fight stated out between the strange looking Wargreymon and Diumon and an attack from Diumon sent Wargreymon to the ground. Then Tai screamed and woke up and Mimi and Mimi's mom came running in. They were wondering why Tai screamed. Tai told them what she saw in her dream then Mimi said she can sleep in her room with her. They moved Tai's bed to Mimi's room and then they fell asleep. When Tai woke up it was 10o clock. She got up and got dressed and went to the dinning room and saw Mimi and her mom and her mom said Mimi's dad had go to a different country at 11o clock pm. Tai nodded and Mimi said to Tai "Tai we are going to shopping to get you right things to wear." Tai got nerves but said ok. When they got to the store they meet Michael and they decided to shopping. Then they herd screaming. When they went outside they saw SkullSatamon. Mimi and Michael looked at each other and nodded and said to Tai " Tai go inside." But Tai refuses but they push her back inside. Palmon and Betamon digivolve to there highest forms. Lillymon defeated four of them but then she was knocked out and returned to Palmon. Seadramon was having his own trouble then Tai ran out and Femagumon digivolved to lightgreymon. It looks like Greymon but its all white sent a light blast and five SkullStaamon. But more were coming and Tai looked confident and lighgreymon digivolved again to AngleGreymon it looked like MetalGreymon but it's wings were angle and had no Metal on it but it has some angles eyes. It sent Angle blaster but only one was left it said "Looks like I need to UltimateX evolve." He started to glow and what came out everyone said "We going to need help."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

**I don't own digimon.**

Tai and Mimi and Michael were staring at SkullStatamonX. It sent it Skull hammer and hit AngleGreymon was hit back to FemAgumon. SkullStatamonX was reaching towered Tai when Seadramon sent and ice blast attack. Then Michael ran towered his partner and his digivise glowed and turned into a D3 a deep blue color on. It glowed blue and Seadramon glowed blue and what was shown Seadramon but he look differently and said "I'm SeadramonX a championX digimon I'm more powerful then a normal Champion." Seadramon X sent an attack called Ice spear. It hit SkullStatamonX and he was defeated. They were relieved and Seadramon X turned back to Betamon. Then Mimi and Michael were mad at Tai for coming in the fight but Tai said "If I didn't then Palmon and Seadramon were going to be destroyed." Mimi and Michael looked at each other and agreed. That night Mimi and Tai contacted the others. They told them what happened and they others said the same thing they were attacked. They said MetalGarurumon megaX digivolved. They logged off and Tai and Mimi had dinner then they went to sleep. In her dream she saw MetalGarurumon X and the strange wargreymon DNA digivoling. Then Tai woke up with a start. She shake it off and went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face and went back to bed.

**TBC**


End file.
